


Bts

by Babytaebean



Category: SOPE - Fandom, bts, smut - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut bxb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytaebean/pseuds/Babytaebean





	1. Chapter 1

All of my life I've hated my father. He was always drunk. He used to drink so much. He would hit me and my older brother Jin. Jin doesn't live with with us. 

 

My mom she's 42 she's a very sweet lady. She always takes care of people and she raised us as good kids, for the most part anyway. She's very homophobic. 

My brother Jin is 27 he's living with his boyfriend Namjoon. I don't see him much anymore. Him and mom don't really get along. She doesn't like his life choices. He's gay. 

I'm 17 and I haven't had the best life. Along with my brother and mother. I think I'm gay but I don't really know I've never tried anything. But I do dress girly. My mom sometimes yells at me for it. I talk to Jin all the time, I tell him everything.

 

I sigh sitting up my bed. There's are soft knock at the door and my mother walks in. "Hunny can you get ready we're going to meet Taehyung." I look at her whining. I get up and she leaves. I walk to my closet. I pick a black pair of high waist skinny jeans. 

 

I grab a pair of pink lace underwear. I quickly change. I roll the sleeves up and put a belt on. I grab my black converse and socks. I put my pink socks on then my converse. I go to the bathroom brushing my teeth and fixing my hair. I finish in the bathroom and leave turning the light off. I walk downstairs to where my mother is. "Is all your stuff packed yet?" She asks sweetly. "Oh no almost though." She nods smiling. "You can finish tomorrow." I nod softly agreeing with her. 

We get in the car and we drive to Taehyung's house. Oh Taehyung is my mom's new boyfriend. I'm not exactly happy about it, but I can't do anything about it. I have no idea who or what this guy looks like. He seems nice though. 

 

We pull outside a huge cabin. It's beautiful. Outside of the garage there's a 1967 Chevy Impala and a corvette sitting. Once we park I jump out going to the Impala. I hear a voice from behind me. "You like it?" He says stepping close to me. I nod softly looking at the car. "Well good it's yours." He slips the keys into my pocket. I look back at him but he's already walking away. I blush deeply going to my mother.

I stand beside her as we walk in. I look around my mouth falling open. "Oh Wowie." I say completely shocked. "Close your mouth baby." I look up to see Taehyung staring it me. I bite my lip whimpering softly. I look away to my mom that's looking through something. "So what d...do I call you?" I ask looking up and Taehyung again. "Taehyung, Taetae, dad, or daddy." I smile softly at the thought of calling someone daddy. "I will call you daddy." I say softly and look at my mother. 

"How old are you?" He whispers coming close. I blush softly and look down. "17 going on 18 you?" His hands go to my waist. "26 baby." Then he quickly pulls away walking to my mother. I release a breathe one I didn't notice I was holding. "Okay were going to eat. Eomma is cooking food how about we go get to know each other huh?" He asks smiling down at me. I nod softly. He grabs my hand softly and walks me to my new room. 

He closes the door behind us locking it. He back hugs me and pushes his body against mine. "What do you like to do baby?" He asks his lips really close to my neck. I whimper. "I l...like drawing and w...writing." He pulls away smiling. "Then we will get along great." He sits down on the bed. He taps his lap. "On my lap or get punished." I make my way to him. I crawl in his lap facing him. He holds my thighs. "Isn't this dirty daddy?" I ask softly hiding my face in his neck. 

"No baby daddy's just comforting his son."he put his arms around my waist. I look up at him. "Will you be a good daddy my last one hit me I hate him." His face turns from soft to angry. I reach my hand up booping him. He chuckles and there's a knock at the door making me jump backwards. I unlock the door and smile. I open the door but mom's already gone. "Dinners ready baby." He says softly and walks past me his hand softly brushing my butt. I blush softly and follow him downstairs. 

We all sit down at the table. I sit in front of taehyung, my mothers at the head of the table. As I'm eating I feel a hand on my thigh. I blush and continue eating. Taehyung squeezes my thigh making me whimper. My mom looks at me worried. "Sorry mom I burnt myself." She nods and messes up my hair. I groan and Taehyung chuckles. I yawn softly. "Hey how about you guys stay here tonight?" Taehyung asks looking at me. "Great idea!" Shouts my mother. I groan and give her a playful dirty look. She laughs and goes back to eating. Taehyung's eyes are not leaving me. I blush softly and put my hand on his. He bites his lip smirking. 

I finish eating my food once we all are done my mother takes the dishes cleaning them. "Jungkookie go get a shower baby." I walk over to him blushing. "Pick an outfit for me. Also where's the towels?" He grabs my hand leading me to a closet. He opens the door handing me two towels. He walks me to the bathroom. He lets go going into my room. He comes back with an oversized hoodie thigh highs and black lace underwear. He smirks leaving. I shut the door and lock it. I quickly strip and turn the water on. I step in closing the curtain. 

I wash my hair than my body. I rinse off getting out drying myself. I quickly get dressed and leave the bathroom. I turn the light off and go to my room. I lay down and I'm immediately asleep.  
Weeks later

I feel someone playing with my hair. I purr softly leaning into the hand. "Get up sweetie time for breakfast." He says smiling down at me. I blush softly and sit up. I quickly hug him. "Hyung Thank you." I say softly putting my face in his neck. He picks me up carrying me downstairs. "Your Mother's at work." I nod and he sits me down next to him. 

I blush softly and we begin eating. He feeds me a few bites. "Daddy?" I say looking up at him. "Yes baby?" He puts his hand on my waist.i finish my last bite."Is it bad that I'm childish?" I ask pouting. "No baby it's not I think it's adorable. Your mom can eat a butt." He laughs softly. I giggle and move to his lap. "Hyung can we dance?" I asks jumping around. He stops my by grabbing my hips. "Yes baby but don't do that." I nod softly and blush. I stand up and he hugs me from behind. He's standing up now. I push my body against his wanting more of his warmth. 

 

He kisses my cheek pulling away. He walks to the living room. I follow closely behind him. I hug him from behind. "Thank you hyung." I say softly playing with his shirt. "For What Baby?" I let go of him and turn him around. "For being a good daddy so far." He smiles and he grabs the remote. He begins playing music. I move my hips around slowly matching the beat. I dance around like a little kid. 

 

Taehyung's pov 

His hips sway back and forth in tune with the music. The way his hips move make me think dirty things I shouldn't. He way his body just moves in general is sexy. I've been sitting on the couch watching him the whole time. 

He walks over sitting in my lap. "Daddy?" I look down at him holding his waist. "Do you sing?" I nod, smiling softly. "Sing to me?" I nod pulling him closer to my and I begin to sing.

"In the streets full of flowers  
I see you today too  
Will it be in me

In the park of the early morning  
I have my feelings now  
Towards this old yellow

Illuminated by the moon  
Listen to the film

I still wonder wonder beautiful story  
Still wonder wonder best part  
I still wander wander next story  
I want to make you mine

That's the time of the moment  
I missed my lost mind  
I regret it

Collect a moonlight piece  
I'll make the lights  
Like yesterday  
Come in front of me

I still wonder wonder beautiful story  
Still wonder wonder best part  
I still wander wander next story  
I want to make you mine

I still wonder wonder beautiful story  
Still wonder wonder best part  
I still wander wander next story  
I want to make you mine

If you leave footprints  
I'll keep it warm  
I'll stay in black and white." 

As I finish I see him crying. I hug him close. "Don't cry baby." He sniffles and looks up at me. "Your voice. I....It is wow. Who wrote that?" He asks laying his hand on my chest. "I did." I say grabbing his hips. I lean close to him our lips a couple of inches apart. He whimpers so I pull back. I smile softly and he giggles. 

 

Jungkook's pov 

I pick up my ringing phone. I answer I quickly. 

"Hello?"  
"I'm coming over."  
"I have to ask daddy."  
"Who's daddy?"  
"Oh my new stepdad he's hella nice."  
"Okay ask while in on the phone."

I run downstairs to Taehyung. "Daddy?" I ask looking at him. He motions for me to come over. I sit down on his lap. "What is it baby?" He says looking at Jimin on FaceTime. "Can Jimin come over?" I asks giving him a smile and puppy dog face. "Yes baby but if you make a mess you must clean it." I nod softly smiling at Jimin through the phone. He hangs up and I send him the address. 

I turn around facing Taehyung. I look at the lip piercing his has. I bite my lip unintentionally. I lean forward a bit. I pull away slightly realizing what I was doing. He puts his hands on my hips. I hear a knock at the door. Taehyung sits me down and answers it. "Hello I'm Jimin. Is kookie here?" Taehyung gestures for him to come in. He walks in behind tae. I jump up hugging Jimin. I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine back. 

I hear a huff and see Taehyung sit. I pull away from Jimin and sit in Tae's lap. I kiss his cheek. "Thank you daddy." He smiles and I run off pulling Jimin with me. I close my door and sit down on my bed. He sits down next to me. "Hyung?"I ask softly looking up at him. "Yes kookie?" I giggle softly and blush. "I think I like my stepdad. He makes me feel all weird inside." He laughs at looks at me. "Have you guys done anything yet?" I smack his arm playfully. "Hyung! But we've came close to kissing." He nods. "There's definitely a tension between you two." I nod softly agreeing. "Watch this." I say going downstairs. 

Taehyung sees me and smiles then he sees Jimin. His smile immediately falls. I go over to him. "Uppies." I make grabby hands up at him. He picks me up holding me by my thighs. I wrap my legs around him. He walks over to the couch sitting down. I put my face in his neck. My hands travel down his chest slowly. I stop at his stomach and leave my hand there. I let out a small moan when his hand brushes against my thigh. "Baby?" He says softly and kisses my forehead. I look up at him. "You should probably go back to your friend." I look at Jimin and he smirks. I nod and stand up. "Bye daddy see you later." I say walking upstairs Jimin following me. I shut my door behind him. "Yea there's definitely something going on. But you guys are cute! Have you tried to get his attention?" He tells me and sits down next to me. 

"No I haven't. How would I?" I ask softly looking at the ceiling. "Be defiant, do things he tells you not to. Is there anything he tells you no about?" I think for a minute before remembering. "Oh my god yes bouncing in his lap." I say quietly in case he's listening. "Well do that more. But I gotta go Yoongi wants me I love you Taetae." I show him out and we hug. I giggle to myself and go over to Taehyung. I lay down putting my head in his lap. "Daddy~ah." I let out a small whimper. I yawn softly he takes me to my bedroom laying me down. He stays sitting by me till I fall asleep. I cold breeze blows past me. I'm sitting on the window seal with the window open. It's cold outside. I blow the smoke out of the window. I hear footsteps so I hide the bowl and spray something. I go to my closest finding something to wear to see Jimin. 

 

It consists of a black oversized hoodie with a skeleton on it. A little pink skirt and back thigh highs with pentagrams on them. A pinked studded chocker and a pink thigh thing That's is a pentagram that goes around my thigh. I pair it with two bat bows. I walk to my bathroom quickly changing. After I'm done changing I throw my older clothes into the basket.

I walk downstairs to where my mother is. "Mum can Jimin come get me?" She only nods while eating. I grab my phone and text him. 

Kook🎀: Hey. Come get me let's hang out. 

Jiminiepabo🌸: Okay Be there soon. 

Kook🎀: Okay. 

 

I sit my phone down and go to the bathroom brushing my teeth. As I'm walking out I run into Tae. "Sorry daddy." I say softly walking away but he pulls me back. "Where are you going baby?" He asks me while holding my waist. "Hangout with Jimin for a bit." He nods and walks away. I go to my room and grab my bag putting my phone, cigarettes, bowl, and the weed in it. 

 

Kook🎀: Btw I'm bringing the stuff.

 

I hear a knock downstairs. I make my way to the door. I see him and smile. Taehyung opened the door. Mom's not home guessing she went to work. I hug Jimin tightly. I look up at Taehyung. "Bye daddy I'll be back later." He smiles and hugs me. "Don't do anything bad baby be careful." I nod softly. "Love you daddy." I say walking away. "Love you too buddy." He smiles and closes the door. "Your dad really doesn't like me." Jimin says getting in his car. I get in too. "Yea but maybe he's like that with everyone." He laughs. 

"No I don't think that's it. I think that he doesn't like me because we're touchy with each other. He likes you Jungkook." I look out the window sighing until he taps me. "Give me that." I pull the bowl out and hand it to him with a lighter. He hits it and hands it back to me. I roll the window down a bit. I hit it and hand it back to him. We hand it back and forth. I sit it down after it's out. I lay my seat back a bit laying down. We hear sirens and Jimin curses under his breath. 

He pulls over to the side of the road. I look behind us and my heart drops. "Shit were dead." I say softly as the cop comes up to the window. He rolls the window down. "I'm going to have you step out of the car." We sigh and step out hands up. They check the car I sigh looking down. They walk over to us without the stuff. They sigh. "Listen don't be smoking in public anymore. I'm not going to do anything this is a warning. But I am calling your parents. What are there numbers. 

Jimin give them his mom's number. I give them Taehyung's. He's going to kill me. They let us go and we get in our car. I sigh and he drives to a restaurant. We park and I get out. I grab my cigarettes pulling one out. I light it and take a few hits. I put it out and put it back in the pack. I walk in with Jimin. A lady comes up to us asking how many. We tell her 2 and she says follow her. She sits us at a back booth. We order our food. Once it comes we eat. I get a text from Taehyung. 

Daddy🥰: Home. Now. Don't push me Jungkookie I will punish you.

Jungkookie😩: Yes daddy. I'm so Sorry. 

 

I look up at Jimin. We finish eating. We pay for it and leave. The ride to my house is very quiet. When we pull up to my house I get out I look at Jimin. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He laughs. "Don't worry my mom knows plus I am the one who got you started on it." I nod softly and close his door. I walk to the door opening it. Next thing I know I'm pushed up against the wall. 

He growls in my ear. It sends shivers through my body. I wrap my arms around his neck softly. "Daddy~ah." I whimper as he presses our bodies together. He leans down looking at me more specifically my lips. I lean up kissing him. He kisses back biting my lip softly. I moan softly and his tongue enters my mouth. He explores around I move mine with his until he pulls away. He attaches his lips to my neck kissing and sucking harshly. I moan and he pulls away backing away. "Sorry." He numbers walking away to his room. 

I whimper and follow him. "Daddy do it again." I say sitting his lap. He pulls me close. "We shouldn't kiss." He says softly looking down at me. "But tae we both want it." I put my hand on his chest. "Okay one more kiss." He leans down kissing me slowly. I kiss back wanting more. He bites my lip softly. I open my mouth slightly and he explores my mouth. We move our tongues together slowly. He puts his hand up my shirt holding my side. He grabs my butt holding me close. 

 

I moan softly and he pulls away. "Daddy mark me." He smiles. "I would but I can't. I'm with your mom...." He pauses. "But I want you." I lay back on my bed. He hovers over me. "Daddy we can tell mommy it was Jimin." He smiles at me. "Baby you realize I already made some marks on you from the first kiss." I blush softly and he takes a picture of me on my phone. He shows it to me. I smile. We hear the door downstairs open. We jump apart and Taehyung hurriedly leaves. I lay down covering myself up with a blanket. I end up falling asleep. "Guys I'll bee back tomorrow morning be nice. And Jungkook no more messing around with Jimin." She says glaring at me. I nod softly looking down. She leaves and Taehyung walks over to me. He hugs me tightly kissing my forehead. "Don't listen to her baby it's not bad to be gay." I nod softly hugging him back. He picks me up taking me to the couch. "Do you have Instagram?" I ask softly. He hands me his phone. I go to Instagram and I follow him on my accounts. He follows back and goes through a few pictures on both. 

 

Bunbunkook:

 

❤️ 2893 likes

Comments are off 

Bunbunkook:

 

❤️2971 likes

Bunbunkook: I want daddy but I can't have daddy🥵. 

 

Comments are off 

 

Jungkookiejeon:

 

❤️2567 likes 

Jungkookiejeon: @parkjimin.__._ 💜

5292+ comments  
@parkjimin.__._: Thank you for pic creds. 

 

Jungkookiejeon:

 

❤️3891 likes

Jungkookiejeon: Bunny's in a good mood😊😊🌸

2894 + comments 

Princessjin: my precious kookie so innocent  
Parkjimin.__._: Innocent my ass @princessjin

 

His eyes are wide at the first two. "Are those you?" He asks I feel something start it poke my thigh. "Yes daddy they're me." I blush softly and get up leaving. "Baby can you clean your room and for the dishes." He asks looking at me. I nod running off. I lay in my bed ignoring what he wanted me to do. I play on my phone.  
After about an hour Taehyung walks into my room making me throw my phone. 

"Taehyung I asked you to do something." He growls walking to me. I whimper. "Daddy I'm sorry." He smiles sitting down. "Clean your room while I watch or I'll punish you." I shake my head no. "Excuse me?" He asks coming closer. "No." I says softly looking up at him. "Do you want punished?" He grabs my waist pulling me into his lap. "No I want daddy." He sighs and frowns. "Baby I really really want to but we can't." I smirk and wiggle around in his lap. "Then I'll push you till you can't handle it." I say whispering in his ear. I bite his neck softly. He groans and pushes my hips down against him. 

He lays me down pulling my shirt off. I kisses my neck down to my stomach. I moan throwing my head back. "You can't tell anyone but Jimin. Make him know you're mine." He says biting down harshly in a few different spots making me scream. His hands rub my sides. I whimper. "Daddy...k...kisses." He smirks kissing me roughly. I kiss back moving my tongue against his. He begins sucking on my tongue and lip. 

He pulls my pants and underwear off throwing them. He kisses my member softly and bites at my thighs. He start leaving mark everywhere on my body. He stand up slowly stripping. "Knees now." I get on my knees in front of him. I give kitten licks to the head.

I take more of him into my mouth. I move my mouth up and down. He moans loudly pulling at my hair. I take him out of my mouth. He pulls me up kissing me and playing with my nipples.

Taehyung's pov

He moans into the kiss. I pull away a sting of saliva connected to our lips. I pull my underwear off. 

"Do you need prep baby boy?"  
"No, I played this morning before you woke up."  
"Naughty boy."

He blushes and hides his face. I pull his hands away from his face. 

"Don't hide."  
"Okay daddy."

He whines loudly and pushes his hips against mine. I push his hips down and line my dick up with his hole. I slowly push in trying not to hurt him. He whimpers when I'm all the way in. 

I lean down kissing him. I slowly thrust in and out of him. He moans so I speed up a bit. His scratches my back, hard enough to make marks. I pull away from the kiss moaning softly. He flips me over so I'm under him. 

He's straddling me. He doesn't take any time putting me back in him. He bounces slowly at first, his pace slowly speeds up. He rolls his hips and I dig my nails into his hips. 

"Shit.."

I mumble throwing my head back. I put my hand around his throat and he does the same. I moan and thrust up into him making him scream. I smirk and look up at him. 

His head is back, eyes closed, and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead. I flip us over slamming into him. He moans are lewd as he digs his nails into my back. 

His eyes are closed, head back, and mouth up slightly letting his moans fall out perfectly. 

"Baby you're so beautiful especially like this."  
"Talk dirty to me daddy."

I mumble things out like: 

"Such a slut for me."  
"You love daddy's dick in your tight ass don't you."  
"I love fucking you."  
"Such a dirty slut."  
"You make daddy feel amazing."  
"Only a whore could do that."  
"So right for a slut aren't you."  
"You are MY toy."  
"MY bitch."

He moans cumming on our stomachs. After a few thrusts I cum in him. I pull out laying down next to him. I pull him to my chest. He lays his head down. I interlock our fingers together. "Baby no one is to know besides Jimin." I say softly playing with his hair. "I don't have friends to tell daddy." He pouts so I kiss him softly. Within a few moments he’s fast asleep. I fall asleep too forgetting about his mom.

 

The next day

I hear the door open but I don’t look. After a moment we hear the door slamming downstairs. I turn around seeing the door is open. I look and Taehyung with wide eyes. We get dressed and run downstairs. I look out the window and see my mom pulling out of the driveway. I go outside but she’s gone already. I look up at Taehyung with tears in my eyes. He sighs and picks me up. He shuts the door and sits down on the couch. As I cry he holds me tightly. 

“Baby. I think we just messed up.” I look up at him wiping my face. “She probably hates me. I’m gay and I fucked her boyfriend.” I cry even more into his chest. He plays with my hair calming me down. “Do you regret it?” He asks holding my waist. “No. Do you?” I ask sighing deeply. “No I don’t but I should’ve controlled myself.” I yawn. I end up falling asleep on him. 

 

Weeks later

Taehyung’s pov

I fear for Jungkook. He hasn’t been eating or sleeping. All he does is smoke and cry. I’m afraid he might hurt himself. And it doesn’t help that I work and can’t comfort him. 

 

I sit in my office chair rolling back and forth. The manager comes in and I stop sitting normally. “Mr. Kim it’s nice of you to meet me today.” He bows and sits down across from me. “Thank you sir for coming to me about this.”

 

I groan sitting back in my chair. I look at the time and sigh. I still have 5 hours till I get off. I begin doing my work. After what seems like hours of doing paperwork I stop. I get up stretching my legs. I go downstairs to the cafeteria and get a coffee. I pay the people and go back to my office. 

A feeling of sadness sweeps over me. I walk into my office ignoring it. I sit down and drink some of the coffee. I continue to do my paperwork until my phone rings. I quickly answer. “Hello?” I ask through the phone. “It’s Jimin tae..he hurt himself it won’t stop bleeding.” Jimin blurts through the phone. “I’ll be there soon.” I say hanging up. I call an ambulance telling them where Jungkook is at. 

I run to my car and speed to the house. When I get there Jungkook is in a stretcher. They’re holding his arm. I walk over to them. “Are you his dad?” They ask in a frightening tone. “No, he’s my boyfriend.” I look at him and he has tears in his eyes. “Baby daddy will be there at the hospital. I love you.” They put him in the ambulance and leave. I get in my car driving to the hospital. I grab my phone calling Jin.

“Hello?”  
“Listen Jungkook hurt himself bad. He’s going to the hospital.”  
“I’ll be right there dad.” 

I hang out and continue driving. I knew something wasn’t okay. If only I didn’t start any of this. I’ve hurt him. He lost his mom because I had to have him. I hit the steering wheel pulling into the hospital parking lot. I park and go in. I tell the receptionist that I’m here. I sit down waiting. I begin biting my nails. I’m so worried about my little baby. 

After two hours of waiting someone calls his name. I quickly stand up going over to the worker. “He’s okay he’s awake if you want to talk to him.” I nod and follow him to Jungkook’s room. I walk in and see him. I walk over to him hugging him. “Baby why didn’t you tell me?” I ask looking down at his pale skin. Because you were busy.” I lean down kissing his cheek. I grab his hands and someone walks in. “Baby I’m never too busy for you.” His eyes light up. “Jin!” He begins crying and Jin hugs him. I smile softly at them. I look at his arm. I hold his hand and kiss it. He blushes. 

“God I love you.” I whisper and Jin looks down at me. “I’m guessing you guy at more?” He asks bending down kissing Jungkook’s forehead. “Yea I love him.” I lay down in his bed with him. He cuddles me “listen baby she’s not a good mom if she doesn’t accept you.” I say kissing his cheek. He nods smiling and lays his head down on my chest. I play with his hair making him purr. I chuckle and hold his waist. His purrs turn into little snores.


	2. 2

He left

The only thing keeping me from hating myself completely. 

Left me.

I was so scared of losing him that I drove myself insane and he left.

I've told him...

I've told him so many times that I'd quit.

But..

Each time I start again disappointing him.

No wonder he left.

Jungkook why would you let yourself hurt the only thing that's ever loved you.

 

 

I push up off my bed and stumble to my door opening it. I stumble down the stairs clutching the rail trying not to fall. I make it to the end of the stairs and push through the kitchen doors.

I walk to the cabinet reaching up grabbing a bottle of  gin. The only thing that can calm my nerves anymore. I look around my apartment that I had shared with him...

Seeing the place without any of his stuff makes it feel like it's not home. 

Tears slips out of my eyes controllably as I take a huge drink straight out of the bottle. I walk to my living room gabbing my tiny box off the table. I pull out the tiny bottle and, then then needle, then the cloth to lay it on.

I take the cap of the needle and put it in the tiny blue bottle. I pull the base of the needle back making sure the liquid is entering it. Once it gets to the 2 m I pull it out and put the bottle back in the box. 

I search for a vein good enough to stick it in.

I shouldn't be doing this...

But I can't stop it.

This is why he left...

I line the needle up to the unmarked vein and push the needle in. I hiss in slight pain as I push the liquid out of the needle. Coldness rushes over me and I shudder. I pull the need out taking the needle out putting it inside then I stand up throwing it away. I start thinking about him and what I did. 

I grab the bottle of Gin and start playing music quietly. I take a few drinks straight out of the bottle again. The song that tae sings to me comes on and I stand up looking down at the ground. 

Tears stream down my face and I throw the bottle of Gin against wall. It shatters and I stay there feeling dizzy and crying harder then I've cried over anything.

"What...oh my god jungkook"  J-hope rushes over the me. But everything for me goes black and I can't hear a thing around me. 

Peaceful....

I relaxed and genuinely smiling maybe just maybe this is the end.

 

J-hopes POV 

I rush into jungkook a house after hearing something break. "What...oh my god jungkook" I rush to him but he falls to the ground. I catch him before he fall completely and something falls from his hand. 

A needle...

I look around and see a box laying on the table I lay him on the couch and make my way over to it. As soon as I see it I know what it is and I turn dropping to my knees. "Come on man don't do this" I shake him harshly it no response. "Shit" i scream grabbing my phone dialing 911. 

"Hello sir how may I help you" I hear I woman say on the other line "my friend! He...he isn't waking up" she doesn't answer for a few seconds "sir where are you?" I give her the information and tell her to please hurry. I stay on the phone and pull jungkook into my arms holding him close rocking back and forth. Tae...he's going to be so...so broken. The front door busts open and then three people rush in. I hand he to them then the small bottle and needle. They put it in a bag and take him to the ambulance. I run out behind them and then see going I standing outside our door. He looks at me then jungkook laying on the stretcher. We run to each other and go to my car driving to the hospital without getting pulled over. I pull into the parking lot and park not caring about the keys. I run into the large hospital and over to the receptionist. "Where is jeon jungkook!?" I ask as too go runs up to me "he's in surgery" "thank you so much" I yell and grab yoongis hand running as fast I can to the surgery waiting room. We sit right next to the door and yoongi holds me as I sob "baby boy he'll be okay" I look up at him tears in my eyes.

"But yoongi what if he isn't?" Yoongi rubs my back "look how I feel can you imagine the pain tae will be feeling" he nods he knows I'm serious when I used his name I never call him that. I lay my head down and let a few tears fall from my eyes after few minutes.

 

"Jung Hoseok?" I look up seeing who was calling for me I stand up "is he okay?!?!" The doctor nods and I sigh in relief "he is okay now and he will be up in a few hours he's in his room 346" I nod politely and smile "thank you for everything doctor" he smiles and walks off nodding. 

I grab onto yoongis hand and walk him to jungkooks room. We walk in quietly making sure not to make much noise. Me and yoongi lay on the couch next to his bed. We fall asleep for a while so we can let jungkoook rest as much as possible.

"Y...yes thank y...you sir" I hear a familiar voice my head shoots up and I see jungkook sitting on the bed. He looks over and then looks down. I stand up rushing over to him hugging him tight "jungkook you're going to have to stop with this it's hurting you and the people you love" he nods knowing that I was talking about taehyung. 

"Help me j-hope please I want to get better for my baby" I smile brightly and rub his hair "see him?" I ask lightly but to my surprise he shakes his head no "I can't Not until I look better and I've been clean for a while, I can't have my baby see me like this it would break him" I nod knowing and go to me seat and yoongi walks up to him "is slap you if that hadn't just happened, but I'm glad you're okay" he smiles to him and jungkook wraps his arms around him and surprisingly he hugged the younger back. Suga comes back laying in between my legs. 

 

We had to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks to make sure the younger was okay. I can't just leave him he can't do it by himself. 

I grab kookies blanket and pull it over his shivering body. "Jungkook want to take a bath" he nods slowly and I help him get his bath ready. He strips and sits in the hot water and bubbles. I sit down on the side of the tub and I grab the fruit cup off the counter and hand it to him "hey here eat this" he nods taking it slowly. I grab his clothes and his towel for when he's done. 

"Hobi I'm done" I smile sweetly and nod I grab his towel and he gets out drying off. He throws the towel in the basket and I hand him his clothes one by one as he gets dressed. I look at his stomach and notice how much weight his lost the past year or two.

Once he's fully dressed in his bunny pajamas I take him to his room tucking him in. Me and yoongi sleep in his bed with him. It doesn't concern anyone because kookie needs protection from himself right now. He's only ever had attention from his precious boyfriend. But since he's left all he's felt was darkness and loneliness. 

 

Jungkooks POV   
++++++++++++++++++  
(Flashback) 2 weeks ago

Jungkook pushes himself up off the ground shoving the small box back into his pocket. Taehyung looks at him then at his pocket. "Jungkook tell me you aren't doing it again" Jungkook looks down at the ground bowing his head in shame. Taehyung sits there nothing to say suddenly he stands up "I'm done jungkook" jungkook moves his eyes to look at tae "w..what" taehyung scoffs and grabs his stuff and starts packing all his stuff "jungkook don't try to talk me out of it I can't deal this anymore no matter how I try to help you quit you still fucking do it" I look down at my arms and a tear falls down. He stops in front of me putting his finger under my chin to make me look at him "I love you do matter what daddy but this this is too much it's going to kill you and then me" he mutters kissing jungkook softly and walks away. He opens the door turning to look at kookie "I love you daddy" I look up then down "I love you baby boy" tae nods "prove it...." and with that taehyung leaves not saying another word. 

"Prove it? How? Baby daddy is so sorry" 

Sorry isn't enough this time jungkook   
I know  
No you don't   
I know I don't 

(End of flashback)

 

I hug my pillow wishing it was my tae. I sob quietly and then I feel arms wrap around my waist I cuddle into them after I notice it's  j-hope and yoongi. I'm glad they're here I wouldn't be able to do I alone. 

 

After  j-hope and yoongi fall asleep I lay there awake thinking of the nights where they're was nothing but happiness. 

'Drugs take you to hell, disguised in heaven'

I can't make excuses anymore I have to admit I fucked up. I just want to give him everything again.

Sure you gave him love but you didn't give him what he needed. You might have gave him what he want but you didn't give the person you love with everything the thing he needs. Love him with everything? you never let him help you that's all he wanted. All he wanted was to help his daddy recover. What will happen if he sees that j-hope could do what he couldn't. 

But  j-hope wouldn't be doing this if I was for tae. I asked him to help so I can get better for my baby. 

I slap myself stop arguing with myself . I lay my head on the pillow no longer able to keep my eyes open. I drift off slowly and play with my teddy bear tae left. 

 

 

I wake up feeling weight on me I open my eyes hoping everything was a dream. But sadly I see  j-hope laying over top of me talking to yoongi. I look over to my other side on the table. I see taes bracelet the one that matches mine. I guess he's really done this time I hurt him long enough. Once I'm clean I'll get ahold of him if he asks how tell him the truth. 

 

"j-hope I have to move please move" he nods sitting up. I climb off my bed making my way to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I go to the medicine cabinet and grab all the bottles of stuff I used to get high. I dumb each of them into the toilet and throw the bottles away. I'm dong this for my baby all he wanted me to do was get clean. But I didn't so I'm doing it now even if he doesn't want me back. 

   I use the bathroom then walk back out jumping on my bed. "Guys help" j-hope looks up at me confused "what should I do about tae" jimin smiles lightly. "Okay text him now it won't hurt just see how he's doing ask if you can meet somewhere to explain what happening" I nod but then look down "but what if he blocked me or doesn't want to talk" 

"He won't he loves you too much" I nod and grab my phone pulling up his contact.

Daddy🥰: hey  
Babyboy❣️🥰: hi...  
Daddy🥰: I need to talk to you  
Babyboy❣️🥰: okay what is it? Or do you mean in person?  
Daddy🥰: I mean in person   
Babyboy❣️🥰: of course but when?  
Daddy🥰: three months I need to push through this baby before you see me. You've seen me at my worst a lot and I don't want you seeing it anymore.  
Babyboy❣️🥰: I love you daddy please take as long as you need just keep in touch with me so I can know you're okay💓😖💕💕💖💖💖❤️🧡💛💚💙💜  
Daddy🥰: daddy loves you babyboy of course. I have to go to work tae I'll text you again sometime.

    I lock my phone and get back up finding my clothes for work "hey j-hope do you think you can help me pack out a car today after work" he stands up walking over to me "you're really trying for him aren't you" I smile looking down "yea,him leaving made me realize how shitty we were living and how I made him feel" he smile lightly nodding "also help my look for a house that tae would love if we get back together I want to buy one for us so we can be alone and not around people."he nods and I walk into the bathroom taking a shower.  I grab my soap washing my body and hair then rinse it off. I get out of the shower and put my towel around my waist then walk to the mirror cleaning my face. After my body drys off I take my towel off putting my clothes on. I grab my deodorant putting it on then spraying a little cologne on myself. I slip my phone into my pocket and grab my wallet "ready?" J-hope walks over I nod and we walk out to his car i sit in the back so yoongi and him can sit together. I lay my head on the window and listen to music as j-hope drives to our work. 

We work at the same place. He pulls into the parking lot and we all get out of the car. "I'll see you later babe" jhope says hugging yoongi he hugs back. I wave bye to yoongi as he gets in the car he shoots a small smile back at me. They're so cute I don't understand how they're together they're literally polar opposites. 

Me and jhope walk into the small cafe. "Hey you guys jungkook you feeling any better" namjoon says looking towards us and I nod softly. We walk over going behind the counter "just if you need a minute anytime just tell me" I nod smiling. 

    I grab my book so Ivan take peoples orders. I go over the the group of four people first. "What May I get for you guys?" They all look over at me and the one closest to the window smirks. I just ignore it "I will have a Iced White Chocolate Mocha and he will have a hot chocolate" I smile writing down those two I look up and look at the other two "I will have an affogato" I nod writing his down then I look up at the other guy. "You will have hmmm you" I roll my eyes and he laughs "I will take a double chocolate chip latte" I nod writing it down "anything else?" I ask looking at everyone "no thank you that's all" I smile walking away to the counter jhope looks at me "if you want I can put that guy in his place" he says looking at the guy looking at me I roll my eyes "no as long as he's not trying anything." 

 

I hand him the paper from that table and then go get the next persons. I walk up to a kid with light pink hair "hey what can I get for you" he looks up at me and my eyes go wide "oh hey" he smiles lightly and he looks at jhope "you already know" I nod and I go to walk away but he grabs my arm "after you take that come back over here?" I nod softly he smiles and I walk up to the counter. "Hey can I get a strawberries and creme and a chocolate donut" jhope looks up at me confused "isnt that taes order" I nod and point over to table where he's sitting "good luck" I smile and he hands me the stuff for tae. 

I walk over to him sitting the stuff down and he looks up at me. He pats the seat next to him smiling. I smile lightly sitting down . "Kookie I'm sorry" he turns putting his legs in my lap "it's okay taetae I get it, I shouldn't put you through that" he nods "but I should have stayed there and try to help even more" I smile and he leans his head on my chest "tae no you did help leaving made me realize how much I fucked up." He looks up at me "are you done with it daddy" i smile and nod I lean my head down to his putting my forehead on his. "Good, but I have a question"  I nod and watch him as he talks "is hobi helping you" I smile lightly but grab his hand softly "yes he is, a couple of weeks after you left I...I did something stupid and hobi was there after I woke up I asked him to help me get clean for you." He smiles wrapping his arms around me  "baby do you want to help?" He looks up at me nodding repeatedly "will you come home?" He giggles and smiles "yes of course daddy" I smile leaning down giving him a small kiss. He kisses back then we pull away "you better eat baby but here let's have you sit back here so no one can bother you" we stand up and he grabs his stuff. I walk him over to the counter "hey I'm sitting him on the chair right there so now one bothers him. Hobi nods and takes him to the hair "hey jungkook can you take these to those guys" I nod grabbing the four drinks and walk back over to the table of four guys but ones missing . I give them to them "if you need anything else just ask" they nod and then someone walks up behind me I turn around looking at them. I walk away back to the counter, what the fuck is this guys problem. I walk over to the last table "What may I get for you"  she looks up at me "just a hot chocolate"I nod smiling writing it down . I walk back over to the counter I hand it to hobi and look at tae. He's watching me I smile "you look amazing with pink hair by the way" he blushes and hides his face.

I smile and that the girls hot chocolate to her. I sit beside tae and talk to him "hey" he looks up at me then lays his head on my chest. I smile and run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. He grabs my hand holding my hand "I seen the way that guy was looking at you and the way he talks to you" I smile and chuckle "don't worry baby I'm only yours" he smiles and snuggles his head into my chest more. "If he does something again I'm showing him that you're mine and mine only daddy" I smile and nod.

   

 

    I put my phone in my pocket and I walk over to tae waking him up. "Hey baby it's time to go home" he nods rubbing his eyes sitting up. I smile and pick him up "here let me carry you" he nods wrapping his arms around my neck. My and jhope walk out to the car he gets in the front with yoongi. I get in the back with a sleepy tae laying in my lap. I sit him so he can be more comfortable. He puts his head in my neck I put my hands on his waist. He bites my neck softly then he starts sucking on my sweet spot. 

  I don't know if this is on purpose he does it to a few different places. He pushed his hips down into mine. I let out a shaky breath and grip onto his waist. He leans up to me ear "daddy I want you when we get home I've waited too long" I smile and look at him "only if you want baby I don't want you doing it just for me" he giggles "you should already know me I would tell you or do this if I didn't want to" I smile and nod he does have a good point. He leans up kissing me I smile kissing back. 

  Yoongi and jhope go home to their apartment. We walk into my apartment and I push him up against the door softly. He smiles and puts his hands on the back of me neck. I lean down kissing him putting my hands on his sides. I bite his lip gently asking for permission that he grant. I slip my tongue in he's mouth and explore it. Our tounges move together in sync I pull away from the kiss "jump baby" he does so wrapping his legs around my waist I put my hands on his ass to hold him up.

I attach my lips to his neck kissing and leaving few hickeys here and there. I walk to our room laying him down on the bed softly. I sit up pulling his shirt off throwing it somewhere in the room.  I pull his pants and underwear off throwing them somewhere. 

  I lean down kissing his chest and stomach. I move to his thighs leaving open mouthed kisses. I leave hickeys on his thighs. I move back up to his face and strip my clothes too. I kiss him softly and rub my hands on his sides and thighs. He kisses back  but then pulls away "daddy I want you now"  I smiles I put my fingers up to his mouth and he takes them into his mouth knowing what I want. I pull them out when I think they're wet enough. 

I sit up and run my finger around his pink hole. I slowly push it in and thrust it slowly. I slowly add another finger so it doesn't hurt him. I look at him and smile I thrust the two fingers in and out doing a scissoring motion. "More daddy" I smile and slip another finger into him and thrust them. After I few moments I pull my fingers out and line myself up with him. I keep looking at him and he nods telling me to go. I push in slowly and put my hands on his hips. I kiss him all over his face making him giggle forgetting about the pain. I push in all the way and stop giving him time to adjust. I lean up looking at him "m..move daddy" I nod and pull out thrusting back in. After a few thrusts he starts moaning so I thrust a little faster. He digs his nails into my back while he leaves hickeys all over my neck and chest.

"F..faster daddy~ah" he moans loudly I speed up my thrusts and he moans louder digging his nails deeper into my back scratching. I let out a moan and thrust hitting a spot that makes him scream. I smirk knowing I found his prostate I thrust into that spot each time. "D...daddy~ah" I thrust faster hitting that spot. 

"D..daddy~ah I'm c..c" he doesn't finish the sentence. I move my hand to his cock and rub him softly. He moans and grips the sheets underneath of us. I rub him a little faster as I thrust into him "daddy~ah I'm cumming"  I smile and thrust into that same spot again "cum for daddy" he cums with a scream and I cum as he clenches around me. I lick his cum off my hand "yummy baby tastes so good" he smiles and I pull out cleaning us up. I sit next to him and smile he looks at my back smirking he grabs my phone taking a picture of my back to show me.

 

I smile and pull him to my laying down cuddling him. "Only yours I love you" he kisses my cheek and smiles "I love you daddy" I pull the blanket over us and he falls asleep instantly I fall asleep shortly after.


End file.
